


Zippo&raindrops aren't helping either...

by Usagi



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pyro being jealous, Rain, Zippo, lighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short OS about Pyro sitting gloomily in his room, being annoyed at Rogue for spending too much time with his best friend Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zippo&raindrops aren't helping either...

**Author's Note:**

> It's an older work I corrected for grammatical mistakes. Still, if I missed a severe one, feel free to correct me. I'm eager to improve =)

Pyro sat on his bed, quietly playing with his lighter. His gaze wandered away from his tool to the window: It was rainig outside. Actually, it had been raining for days now - the student's and teacher's mood at professor Xavier's school was rather gloomy. Pyro was fine with it, because like this, his own bad temper wouldn't attract that much attention among the others.  
A lightning flashed over the dark sky, a few seconds later he heard the crash of the thunder.  
He had been that fickle for weeks now, since Storm and Cyclops had brought that guy, Logan and his friend, Rogue to the school. The young mutant had to admit that Logan, or Wolverine, was quite cool. But he absolutely wasn't the problem.  
The one Pyro really had a problem with was that girl, Rogue. Damn chick with her sick mutant-skill was getting along so freaking well with his very best friend Bobby. Or rather his very best friend until her appearance - Bobby and Rogue were hanging out all the time, so one could think Bobby had forgotten about his old friend.  
Pyro sighed and concentrated his attention back on his lighter.  
That bitch was really getting him down.  
Bobby liked her, Pyro knew it. And she probably liked him, too. So now Pyro was sitting here alone, while Rogue got all of his best friend's attention and devotion.  
He stopped playing with his zippo and stared at the shark painting on it.  
Yes, he was jealous. Frigging jealous.  
Plus he felt lonely and quite unloved. Just because of a stupid girl that had stepped into his life. He darted sullen looks out of the window.  
A nasty picture appeared in front of his mind's eye and straigthaway he felt frustration coming back up. Pyro laid back on the matress and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the picture of Bobby and Rogue kissing passionately. Instead he attempted to see Rogue dying painfully after having been set on fire by him.  
His sinister endevours were interrupted as there was a knock on his door.  
Pyro moaned and opened his eyes.  
“Who's there?“, he called and was a bit surprised about his own voice sounding all emotionless.  
“John? It's me! Er, may I come in?“ It was Bobby.  
Pyro quickly sat up and rushed to answer the door. Nevertheless he hesitated a second before he finally opened it and faced his friend. He realized contentedly Rogue wasn't with Bobby. Anyway, he automatically put up his characteristic provocative look.  
“So what'd ya want?“, he asked before Bobby could say anything.  
His friend raised an eyebrow. „Er...ask whether you like to hang out with me?“  
He seemed to realize the cold expression in Pyro's eyes, because he frowned and started examining Pyro.  
„Oh, so Rogue hasn't time for you?“, Pyro asked bitterly.  
Bobby's eyes became wide for a second. „What's this supposed to mean? Rogue is with Logan at the moment so I decided seeing you. Come on, John!“  
He examined him again, what disturbed Pyro a bit. „Maybe we should talk.“, he added. He grabbed Pyro's arm and pulled him out of his room and down the hall. Pyro wasn't sure if he wanted to talk, maybe he would've prefered to keep licking his wounds by sitting on his bed and playing with his zippo.  
„John, you... have kinda backed down lately.“  
Pyro remained silent.  
Bobby reflected.  
„You're mad at me?“  
Pyro again didn't answer. Was he mad at Bobby? He wasn't sure, he only knew he didn't like him to hang out with stupid Rogue all the time as this made him jealous like hell.  
The both turned into another corridor. Bobby stopped. „Could it be because of Rogue?“  
 _Oh, smart boy._ , Pyro thought.  
„...You don't like her, do you?“, Bobby asked low-voiced. Pyro swallowed and looked into Bobby's blue eyes.  
„No, I don't like her. I hate her! I had always thought I was you're best friend, and now?! It feels like you don't care about me anymore!“ He felt rising anger and defiantly strechted his chin.  
Bobby stared at him, stunned.  
„You... sound quite jealous.“, he said then.  
Pyro clenched his fist and glared at his friend. Bobby didn't need to tell him! He knew damn well what he felt!  
„Hey, hey, calm down! I almost guessed as much, that's why I wanted to talk to you...“  
Somehow, Pyro felt like that boy was messing with him. His eyes became narrow and he asked angrily: „Are you shittin' me?“  
For a second he felt like shoving something violently down Bobby's throat. But the only thing which would had appeared suitable to him because it would fit into his friend's mouth was his own tongue as he certainly didn't want to sacrifice his beloved lighter. But doing that probably would've been gross, so he quickly abandoned his idea.  
„I have not forgotten you.“, Bobby said gently – he knew John Allerdyce long enough to know: answering in the same tone when Pyro became upset could be a mistake. „I still regard you as my best friend.“, he added sincerely.  
John intended to answer something aggressive, but Bobby gingerly laid one hand on his shoulder.  
Immediately, Pyro's anger was vanished.  
Surprised about his own immediate calm-down, he first looked at Bobby's hand lying on his shoulder and then in his friend's face. This was such a caring gesture that his breath faltered and he felt as if something deep inside him was touched. He figured it was because it had been a long time since someone had touched him gently, but he wasn't quite sure about that.  
„Er, it's ok, Bobby... Sorry...“, he mumbled.  
Bobby smiled.  
Pyro still felt the warm touch of the hand on his shoulder and suddenly felt like crying; his eyes were biting already. To make sure his friend wouldn't realize this and his confusion, he flung his arms around Bobby's neck. „Thank you.“, he said to have a reason for such atypical behaviour for him.  
While his pal stood there quite perplexed and only slowly responded the hug, Pyro was blinking intensely to get rid of the fucking tears in his eyes as well as he also tried to regain control over his facial expression.


End file.
